Jak 3
Jak 3 is a video game for Sony's PlayStation 2 console developed by Naughty Dog. This title was noted as the last of the series, but after the game began to be a hit on the shelves, developer Naughty Dog released yet another Jak and Daxter installment called Jak X: Combat Racing, as well as the PlayStation Portable game Daxter. Gameplay The objectives in Jak 3 are primarily platform-based or driving-based. During platform game play, Jak will leap from platform to platform using an assortment of rifles, as well as melee attacks, while fighting an array of creatures along the way. For the driving-based side of the title, Jak will battle other drivers or the viscous Metal Heads as he races against time to complete an objective. When not out in the battlefield fighting foes, Jak can explore the city of Spargus or Haven City, where he will obtain missions that further continue the story Jak will be able to use an assortment of the guns he had used in Jak II, but will also use some new perks as well. Each gun can be upgraded, further increasing its damage. Jak 3 is embedded with solid gameplay, and includes memorable vehicle battles. In addition to using his sand vehicle, Jak will also be able to pilot racers and air crafts. Story Jak 3 begins with Jak and Daxter being banished for their supposed crimes towards Haven City. As they trail along the painful deserts, they meet a group of scavengers, who take them to the city of Spargus. The trio then meet Damas, king of Spargus, who has an important missions for Jak. If Jak completes these missions, Damas will allow Jak to stay in Spargus. Jak accepts this offer, and goes through several intense objectives such as battling giant Metal Heads on his dune buggy. As he endures the heroic missions, he meets recognizable friends from Jak II such as Ashelin, who begs him to return to Haven City. Jak refuses to go back due to his anger of being banished, even when she mentions that Haven City is overrun by Deathbots and Metal Heads. As the story progresses, the dynamic duo encounter very strange and twisted creatures. They later learn after using the Astro veiwer that these beings are Dark Makers. Jak learns that the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but succumbed to the exposure of Dark Eco, and in the process, became evil. What Jak discovers in the telescope is a Dark Maker spaceship, and it is preceding towards the planet. Jak and Daxter learn that the only way to rid the evil coming towards their planet is to activate the planetary defense system. But, there's a twist: the location of the planetary defense system is in the planet's core. And so after taking care of some Deathbots and Metal Heads, Jak and Daxter begin their trek to the Planet Core. Once at the core, they meet a small quorum of Precursors. These Precursors, who end up to be ottsels like Daxter, send them to the Dark Maker ship to buy some time as the planetary defense system charges. The mission is a success, but not completely, for a giant spider-like mechanism comes crashing down on the ship, and Jak is forced to battle in one last fight. It is during this fight, as Jak ascends to the peak of the mechanism, that Jak meets Errol once again. Errol, now a cyborg remaining with just half of his face. After a climactic duel, Jak defeats Errol and the Terraformer. It is presumed that Errol is defeated for good after the disaster. The story ends with Jak and Daxter with their allies, celebrating their mighty victory against the evils that nearly destroyed the planet. Reception Jak 3 received excellent reviews, such as receiving an 8.6 out of 10 from Gamespot, a 9.6 out 10 from IGN, and a 9.25 out of 10 from Game Informer. Bosses Dark Maker Satellite Found in Wasteland Vegers Precursor Robot Found in Eco Mine Cyber Errol Found in KG War Factory Terraformer Found in Wasteland